


Lost

by Miss_Laney



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Intimidation, M/M, Multi, Yandere, Yandere Dimitri, dimitri is a possessive little shit, reader is not byleth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 02:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21219062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Laney/pseuds/Miss_Laney
Summary: Dimitri is jealous, and that's an understatement.





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “I love you so much, you have no idea to what limits I’d go to prove that to you!"

Dimitri towered over you, a grimace on his usually serene face.

“What do I need to do?” He hissed, leaning in closer to look at you straight in the face. “What do I need to do to make you notice who I am?” The prince had an unusually dark tone, his blonde hair casting over his face.

You gulped. “M-My Lord?” You stuttered out. Your classmate was starting to terrify you, and you weren’t quite sure how to feel. “What do you me-”

You yelped as he slammed his hand against the wall, glaring down at you. “You know EXACTLY what I mean!” He nearly yelled, lips downturned. “I love you so much, you have no idea to what limits I’d go to prove that to you! But you never see.”

He… he loved you? “What… what are you implying here, Dimitri?” You were getting scared, and started to panic.

He chuckled lowly, bringing his face close to yours. “You don’t need to worry about it.”

The was the last thing you felt was a sharp pain on the back of your head. You slumped, landing in his arms as he hoisted you up.


End file.
